warhammer40kfandomcom-20200222-history
Corien Sumatris
the Tyrant of Badab]] Corien Sumatris, called the "The Tyrant's Champion" and "Warden of Piraeus," was the mysterious Captain of of the Astral Claws' 2nd Company. Sumatris rose swiftly to prominence first as one of Lufgt Huron's Honour Guard. His fierce savagery paved his way up the ranks, and by the the outbreak of the Badab War, he had not only been made Captain of the 2nd Battle Company but had been granted the wardenship of the world of Piraeus within Huron's demesne. Sumatris was believed to have been killed in action just before the final siege of Badab Primaris by the Loyalists, although his body was never identified. History Corien Sumatris was a mysterious figure, even within his own Chapter. He swiftly rose to prominence as one of Chapter Master Lufgt Huron's honour guard after slaying the Chaos Reaver Lord Scora Pleasuremaw in single combat during the Crusade of Wrath. He later spearheaded the deadly assaults into the nightmare realms of the Flesh-Haunters of the Howling Gyre. Corien Sumatris' bloody reputation helped pave his way up the ranks of the Astral Claws Chapter. Renowned for his fierce savagery and utter contempt for his enemies, by the outbreak of the Badab War he had not only been made Captain of the Astral Claws 2nd Company, but also awarded the wardenship of the world of Piraeus in the Badab Sector. Sumatris won the coveted title of the Tyrant's Champion after slaying the Chapter's 1st Company Captain in ritual combat in order to attain the honour. Captain Sumatris was one of Huron's most trusted officers, as his master trusted him implicitly to achieve his strategic goals no matter the cost, often placing him in command of the Chapter's initial strike forces. Rumours abounded amongst some within the Chapter who distrusted Sumatris, that he was a "lost son." This would imply that he was a scion of the lost Tiger Claws Chapter, given a new identity and concealed amongst the Astral Claws' ranks prior to the outbreak of the Badab War to increase the Astral Claws numbers beyond what was legal under the Codex Astartes. This may have explained his unique physical characteristics such as his amber-coloured eyes and grey-skinned countenance. Corien Sumatris was believed to have been killed in action leading the defence of the fortress space station of Sentinel-Sigma on the edge of the Badab System just before the final siege of Badab Primaris, although his body was never conclusively identified afterward by the Inquisitorial forensic conclave. Wargear *'Power Armour' *'Storm Shield' *''Goldenfang'' - Sumatris utilised a master-crafted Power Sword that possessed a shimmering blade of deadly efficiency. *'Spectre Pattern Bolter' - Sumatris also utilised a master-crafted Spectre Pattern Bolter, crafted for him by the Astral Claws' Master Techmarine Armenneus Valthex. This compact weapon was fitted to a servo-frame allowing it to be aimed and fired via a mind-impulse link, leaving his hands free to wield his deadly blade and Storm Shield. *'Digital Weapons' *'Frag Grenades' *'Krak Grenades' *'Iron Halo' Sources *''Imperial Armour Volume Nine - The Badab War - Part One'', pg. 166 *[http://www.forgeworld.co.uk/Downloads/Product/PDF/B/badabupdate-v2.pdf Forge World - Space Marine Badab War Characters Update Version 2 (6th Edition)] es:Garras Astrales#Miembros conocidos Category:C Category:S Category:Badab War Category:Chaos Category:Chaos Characters Category:Chaos Space Marines Category:Characters Category:Maelstrom Warders